Dawn Brigade
The Dawn Brigade is a group of "virtuous bandits" that operated in the country of Daein. Formed after Daein lost the Crimean War, the Dawn Brigade opposed the Bengion occupation of Daein. Initially formed by and nominally lead by Nolan, the group grew with the addition of Leonardo and Edward, later admitting the Branded mage Miciaah and Sothe, a veteran of the Crimean War. Their operations made them the face of Daein's liberation movement, with Micaiah's abilities as a general one of the standards around which the movement rallied. After liberating the country and returning rule to Pelleas, the son of the late King Ashnard, the Dawn Brigade then found itself folded into Daein's armed forces, with Micaiah serving as the commander-in-chief of Daein's armies. They were then forced into the Laguz/Bengion war by a blood pact, giving assistance to their former occupier. After the war triggers Ashera's awakening, the Dawn Brigade is again folded into the armies that resist the tyrannical Goddess of Order. After watching from the sidelines as Ike does all the work, Micaiah returns to Daein and assumes the throne, either having assisted Pelleas' suicide or having the young ruler abdicate. Battle vs. Felix's Team (by Facetheslayer) Felix's Team: Dawn Brigade: It was a dusky area in the fields of Bengion, as the Dawn Brigade's numbers had been damaged hard after a fight with the Bengion forces. The group was trying to catch a breather, however in the distance, they were being watched. Felix’s Team, weary after fighting their on Jupiter Lighthouse, were cautiously moving towards the same position. As the group approached, Leonardo spotted Jenna in the distance, as she had tehe same color clothing as Bengion forces. Leonardo spoke to his comrades, and shouted... "Bengion sent in reinforcements!" As he draws a bolt, and draws the string back and fires the arrow at Jenna, however, she sees this and dodges in the nick of time, as both parties scatter. Jenna retaliates by casting Dragon Fume, and the large tounge of flame arcs out from her sword and strikes Leonardo. He collapses to the ground, burning. . Piers closes the distance, and slashes at Sothe with his sword. Sothe, while armed with a smalelr weapon, is incredibly fast on his feet, and barely avoids being gutted. Piers attempts a vertical strike with his weapon, however, Sothe clashes, and avoids danger again. He is knocked down by a shoulder ram by Piers, however, he retaliates the blow with a slash to his right thigh, before rolling back and standing up again.Sothe was about to stab Piers with his weapon, however, Felix kicked him out of the way. In the distance, however, Michiah was chanting for the spell, Thani, as she sent it at Felix and Piers. Felix, who was not hurt yet, managed to get out of the way, however, the wounded Piers was not as fortunate. Felix casts Odyssey on Sothe, the massive swords wounding the thief, as Jenna charges in. Sheba, still on the outskirts of the battle, lets fly with a barrage of Spark Plasma, hitting and killing both Sothe and Miciah. . Jenna tries to strike Nolan, but she misses and turns to run, trying to reach Sheba. As Jenna ran, Nolan, who was in an immense rage, hurled a throwing axe, which made a perfect strike directly at the back of Jenna's skull, puncturing it, as she had fallen. He then grabbed his trusty axe, Tarvos, and yelled at the top of his lungs "FOR DAEIN!!!" before charging towards Sheba. Sheba, now clearly in trouble, yelled for Felix to come to her aid. As she was waiting for him, she struck out with Spark Plasma at Nolan. None of the bolts hit, though one does manage to strike close enough to make the Warrior stumble. Tarvos in hand, Nolan ctaches Sheba and unleashes a mighty overhead swing. Sheba blocks with her staff, but the force of the blow shatters staff and skull alike, killing her. . Felix reaches Nolan, his only thought to strike down the man who killed Jenna, his sister. Nolan tries a heavy chop to Felix's head, though, the Warrior of Vale deflected it with his blade, however, the sword was almost knoced otu of his hands. Nolan tries a high strike, aiming for his unprotected head, however Felix ducked, and does a kick, sending Nolan back, distancing his opponent. Felix attempts to land a blow to Nolan's shoulder, however, Nolan managed to snare his sword, and parrys the blow, tackling him down to the ground. He goes for a finishing blow, as he strikes down to teh ground, however, Felix rolls out of harm's way. Felix quickly regains his sword, and goes to attack Nolan. As Nolan goes to parry, Felix jumps high in the air. He touches his sword to a large ball of plasma, sending it crashing downward on Nolan's head . Felix then uses a Psynergy Stone to refill his PP, and then casts Revive on all members who had fallen. His team leaves the unconcious Dawn Brigade as they try to find their way home. Winner: Felix's Team Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors